Ultrasound systems generally have an ultrasonic transducer component disposed in a probe (the probe generally comprising a scanhead attached to a cable), and an imaging system component in communication with the transducer. Typically, a number of different types of probes can be used with a given imaging system, depending on the environment of the body part sought to be imaged. For example, in imaging a fetus in the abdomen, a probe having a relatively large scanhead is used to obtain a wide field of view; while in imaging the heart viewed from the esophagus, a probe having a very small scanhead is desirable, to minimize discomfort to the patient. However, the same imaging system can be used for either probe. Therefore, a connector is provided at the end of the probe cable such that different probes can be used with the imaging system, depending on the desired ultrasound application. In a similar manner, various peripherals can be plugged into and out of all manner of imaging systems, computer systems, and the like.
If a power source such as a transmitter is pulsing and/or if there is stored electrical energy in a system when a connector between components is disengaged (such as, for example, when one probe in an ultrasound diagnostic system is being replaced with another), there is the potential for an electric arc to cross the contacts between the connector and the connected component of the system (the imaging system, in the ultrasound context). Such an arc can cause serious damage to the system contacts and/or the contacts of the connected component.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector that can protect a system, and particularly an imaging system and/or its transducer components such as found in ultrasound applications, from the potentially adverse effects of removing a peripheral from the rest of the system before transmitters are disabled and/or stored electrical energy has dissipated.
A previous method for preventing contact damage is used in ultrasonic imaging systems from Hewlett Packard (Palo Alto, Calif.) (HP Models 1000, 2000 & 2500), substantially as shown in FIG. 9. This method uses a first latching mechanism which engages the connection contacts and a second latching mechanism which enables the transmitter circuits only after both latching mechanisms are engaged. Thus, a mechanical arrangement is used such that the probe cannot be disengaged from the imaging system before the second latching mechanism is disengaged and the transmitters disabled.